No hay dos sin tres
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Descubrir el engaño justo el día de San Valentín, no era precisamente la idea de romance de Berwald. No obstante, planeaba ajustar ciertas cuentas pendientes... UA. DenFin. SuFin
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sexual.**

* * *

**No hay dos sin tres I  
**

La relación que ambos compartían siempre había sido especial para él. Honestamente, no se imaginaba su vida sin su compañía, sin su protección, sin aquella seguridad que le brindaba. No podía encontrarle un solo defecto, en palabras simples, era perfecto.

Y tal vez eso era lo que le hacía sentir aún peor. Sabía que el día que lo descubriera, le ocasionaría un daño enorme, le lastimaría al punto de romperle el corazón. Estaba muy consciente de ello. Demasiado. No había día que pasara en el que no pensara en lo que ocurriría.

¿Acaso era por qué quizás estaba un poco aburrido? ¿Necesitaba un poco de emoción? Ya hacía más de diez años que estaban juntos y estaban conviviendo desde hacía seis. ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera a gusto con él? Porque sabía muy bien lo mucho que lo amaba, de eso, no le cabía ninguna duda.

El amor de Berwald por Tino parecía no tener límites. Incluso éste último podía darse el lujo de no tener que trabajar y quedarse en casa, mientras que cuidaba al niño pequeño que habían adoptado juntos. Todo lo que el sueco hacía, era solamente para facilitarle la vida. Era el hombre que cualquiera podría desear, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no podía sacarse de la cabeza al otro? Se sentía como una basura de persona, si es que podía siquiera considerarse eso. No podía dejarlo y no quería, pero… ¡Rayos! Toda su cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de descifrar.

Mathías… era un buen tipo. Era guapo, gracioso y unos brillantes ojos azules. Y no podía faltar el detalle que era con quien estaba desde hacía un par de años y con quien le metía los cuernos a Berwald. Ah, además del pequeñísimo detalle que era el mejor amigo del sueco. Toda una ganga, ¿no?

Entonces, recordó el día que lo había cambiado todo. Sólo por mencionar el nombre que nunca debió pronunciar.

_Tino seguía recostado en aquella cama de hotel de cinco estrellas en donde el sueco había hecho las reservaciones. Miraba fijamente la pantalla de su móvil, aprovechando que el otro había ido al cuarto de baño. Era el día de San Valentín y en lugar de pensar en su pareja como debía, estaba pensando en su amante._

"_Espero que el quince tengas tiempo para mí". Ese era el mensaje que le acababa de dejar. Tino revisó rápidamente su móvil antes de que el sueco saliera del baño. Ni siquiera ese día, el cual se suponía que debía dedicarse enteramente a Berwald, podía dejar de pensar en él._

_Quería responderle, pero estaba seguro de que el escandinavo se iba a percatar de lo nervioso que estaba. Así que dejó su teléfono ahí mismo. Rogaba para que el otro no pensara que había sucedido algo en su ausencia. Suspiró, acababan de tener relaciones, debía estar completamente relajado. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de llorar hasta que las energías se le acabaran._

—_Ven —le pidió de repente su pareja y eso consiguió sacarle de sus enturbiados pensamientos. Se levantó, aún desnudo y fue hasta él. Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, sonreír y parecer que estaba realmente feliz. Era lo que quería sentir, en verdad._

_Cuando entró al baño, vio que estaba lleno de velas y el agua estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas. Tenía ganas de decirle ahí mismo que no era digno de esa demostración de amor, que lo mejor que podía hacer era abandonarle y buscarse a alguien que realmente valiera la pena. Pero, aun cuando pudiera abrir la boca y decirle exactamente eso, Berwald se le adelantó._

—_Espero que sea de tu agrado —comentó mientras que con mucha delicadeza empujaba al oriundo de Finlandia hacia la bañera._

_Éste se metió a la bañera y de inmediato le siguió el sueco. Acto seguido, Tino se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo del segundo. Cerró sus ojos, quería aprovechar realmente de aquel preciado momento. Desde hacía un par de meses, que apenas unos cuantos días al mes podía disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja. El resto del mes… O estaba solo o Mathías estaba con él. Sacudió su cabeza apenas aquel nombre le surgió en la cabeza._

_Entonces, buscó algún tema de conversación que le hiciera olvidar de aquel hombre. _

—_¿Sabes? A Peter le va muy bien en la escuela. Deberías ver cómo el resto de los niños lo siguen —comentó. Sí, estaba muy consciente de que eso no era tema de conversación cuando se hallaban en un ambiente tan romántico como ése. No obstante, eso fue lo único que se le había venido a la cabeza._

—_¿De verdad? —. Aunque normalmente le gustaba escuchar sobre su hijo, estaba más interesado en hacer algo en aquel momento. Después de todo, tendría que tomar vuelo aquella noche y quería que cada instante, valiera la pena._

—_Sí, sí. Es el chico popular de su clase —comentó con mucho orgullo. _

—_Me alegro —respondió mientras que acariciaba la cabellera rubia del finés. _

_Éste se mantuvo callado mientras que dejaba que Berwald lo tocara. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo contento y no sospechara absolutamente de nada. Por supuesto, era bastante difícil hacerlo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a fingir que todo estaba bien. Además, ya sabía qué era lo que el escandinavo quería. Respiró profundamente, ya que sus energías no le daban para volver a hacerlo pero… Iba intentar a hacerlo. Después de todo, sólo se encargaba de limpiar la casa y todo lo que ello convenía. No tenía razón para estar agotado, ¿no?_

—_Tino, te amo —le susurró, creyendo que así podía ponerle de humor, mientras que iba acariciando su muslo lentamente. Su mano iba subiendo con no mucha prisa, ya que le gustaba tocar la piel de su "esposa"._

_De inmediato, puso su otra mano sobre el miembro del finlandés. Éste dejó escapar un gemido. No hacía más de media hora que habían hecho el amor y aún estaba un poco adolorido. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo._

_El sueco apenas cabía dentro de la bañera, pero no le importaba. Es más, le parecía que cuánto más apretujado estuviera contra el cuerpo de su chico, era mejor. Sí, realmente no le importaba pasar por desesperado. ¿Hacía cuanto qué no habían tenido relaciones? ¿Una o dos semanas? Y eso, si no hubiera llegado cansado de su viaje._

_Lamió y relamió la nuca del muchacho, mientras que lo toqueteaba. El finlandés le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, como si realmente le perteneciera. Lo cual le encantaba. Le fascinaba que fuera completamente suyo, que pudiera poseer su cuerpo durante ese lapso de tiempo. Aunque, claro, ignoraba que había alguien más que hacía lo mismo con Tino, durante su ausencia…_

_Tino jadeaba de vez en cuando. Y gemía cuando el otro movía su muñeca de arriba abajo a un ritmo bastante constante. Quería que terminara ya. Quería que terminara ya. Pues en su cabeza, al que se imaginaba que le estaba haciendo todo eso, era el danés y tenía el temor de decir su nombre por accidente._

_Sabía que si no se concentraba, era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, en pleno acto. ¿Y qué sucedería luego? ¡Ah! Estaba comenzando a excitarse bastante. Se agarró de la bañera para poder controlarse un poco. Si perdía el poco control que tenía en aquel momento… Estaba frito._

_No obstante, era difícil mientras que Berwald continuara tocándole de ese modo. Se mordió los labios. Esa era la única alternativa para no hablar. Por supuesto, que alguien le estuviera masturbando de ese modo tan salvaje cómo lo hacía su chico, era casi imposible no gemir._

_El mayor tenía la impresión de que algo sucedía con Tino. Parecía que le estuviera poniendo resistencia. Pero no quería ponerse a pelear ahí mismo. Quizás sólo se lo estaba imaginando o algo por el estilo. Quizás… Bueno, no quería pensar en nada más. Quería simplemente hacerle el amor._

—_¿Puedes levantarte un poco? —le preguntó, casi susurrándole y como si le estuviera suplicando que al menos, le prestara un poco de atención. _

_Tino abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego hizo tal cual como se lo había pedido. Se puso casi de rodillas, aunque la superficie de la bañera estaba bastante resbaladiza. Se aferró todavía más fuerte al borde, para no caerse, pese a que ya se lo estaba imaginando el dolor que eso le causaría. Tal vez, se merecía lastimarse de ése modo._

_Gritó de dolor al sentir que el otro le estaba invadiendo. Ah, aunque no sabía cuántas veces ya lo había hecho con él, todavía le dolía cada vez que le penetraba de esa forma. Dejó escapar su nombre mientras que el sueco se lo iba metiendo lentamente._

—_¿Te gusta? —. Esa era la pregunta que siempre le hacía. ¿Acaso era porque sentía algo de inseguridad, de no poder satisfacerlo como correspondía? Suspiró, siempre que lo estaban haciendo, empezaba a experimentar esa especie de temor._

_Luego de un par de ahogados gemidos, el finlandés asintió. Moverse en el agua, en un lugar tan apretado, les complicaba un poco. Mismo el escandinavo tuvo que colocar una de sus manos sobre el borde de la bañera, para no caerse sobre Tino._

_No obstante, el sueco estaba tan excitado que francamente no le importaba el sitio. Movió lentamente su cadera. Cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba la pasión. Seguía sin estar seguro de que al finés le gustara o que siquiera le importara el acto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó. Bueno, al menos, le había dejado tener sexo con él._

_En medio de los gemidos, Tino continuaba luchando contra lo que su cerebro le decía. No debía, por nada del mundo, mencionar aquel nombre. Sólo bastaba con que lo pronunciara una vez, para que todo se derrumbara allí mismo._

—_Um… Tino —Berwald repitió un par de veces su nombre, a la vez que continuaba con el movimiento de caderas. _

—_Ay… —se quejó el muchacho. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver a los ojos azules del danés. Sacudió su cabeza, ¡su imagen le perseguía! Quería detener al sueco en ese momento, debía hacerlo. Pero, ¿cómo? Sólo se le ocurrió comenzar a moverse, para que el otro se excitara aún más y pudiera terminar de inmediato._

_Y en efecto, eso motivo a Berwald a seguir con las estocadas. Y cada vez, lo hacía mucho más rápido. No sabía qué le había impulsado a Tino a hacerlo, pero no planeaba quejarse. Al contrario, le volvía loco la manera en que lo provocaba._

_Dejó de moverse sólo por un instante. Quería… Quería grabar aquella imagen en su cabeza. Para las noches solitarias, cuando tenía que dormir en un apartamento solo y al otro lado del país. Sí, eso debería bastarle, ser suficiente. Aunque por supuesto, una fotografía mental no era lo mismo que hacerlo en vivo y en directo._

_Y cuando Berwald estaba a punto de acabar, a punto de alcanzar la cumbre máxima del placer, el móvil del muchacho comenzó a sonar como loco, lo cual desconcentró a éste por completo. No supo por qué rayos lo hizo o cómo no pudo controlar su boca pero…_

—_¡Mathias! —exclamó el finlandés en el preciso momento que empezó a eyacular. _

_El sueco se separó de inmediato de él mientras que el muchacho salió corriendo del baño, sólo para contestar su móvil. Había cometido la tontería de poner en volumen alto, en lugar de ponerlo en silencio y por alguna razón que más adelante se lamentaría, no se le ocurrió más que gritar su nombre. Se detuvo ahí mismo, enfrente de la cama mientras que sentía la mirada de Berwald sobre él._

—_¿Por qué…? —Éste no sabía realmente qué hacer o cómo sentirse sobre lo que acababa de hacer el finlandés. Su corazón le dolía tanto que no estaba seguro si aguantaría el fuerte golpe que le había propinado aquel. ¿Por qué diría ese nombre? Justamente el nombre de su mejor amigo… _

—_Fue… un accidente —murmuró Tino. No sabía para qué rayos lo ocultaba, si ya había salido al descubierto. Su boca parecía no querer moverse cuando pretendía explicarle lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, porque había hecho justo lo que él no quería._

_Berwald recogió todas sus cosas en silencio. De todas las cosas que Tino pudo haber dicho o hecho, esa era la peor. Quería reprocharle, enojarse con él, mandarle al demonio, pero parecía que no le era posible. Tampoco podía gritarle absolutamente nada. _

_Se vistió y guardó todas sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta que había traído consigo. Luego miró a Tino, quien estaba temblando, como si aún no comprendiera lo que había ocurrido. Y estaba seguro que si lo abrazaba, lo iba a perdonar. Así que antes de cometer esa insensatez, a la cual estaba sumamente tentado, salió por la puerta._

—_Puedes quedarte en la casa hasta que regrese —le dijo fríamente, para luego retirarse._

_Y en ese preciso instante, Tino se derrumbó. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía un centavo, ya que todo el dinero que tenía, era en realidad del sueco. Se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo. Luego miró el mensaje que había recibido: "Te extraño. ¿Nos veremos mañana?" _

Ahora, estaba acostado sobre la cama del danés. Era el sábado dieciséis. Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde eso. Esto era lo que él quería, ¿no? Podía estar con el danés libremente, ya que no tenía ninguna atadura con el sueco. Debería estar contento de poder estar con Mathías.

—¡Te hice el desayuno! —gritó éste desde la cocina.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sospechaba de la tragedia que estaba a punto de acontecer…

* * *

Sé que no debería comenzar nada con todo lo pendiente que tengo, pero mi inspiración es bastante troll. Son sólo tres capítulos y ya todo esta bien calculado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Antes de continuar con lo que estaba a punto de acontecer en el apartamento del danés, déjenme contarles cómo Tino y Mathias terminaron enredándose. O mejor dicho, cómo el finlandés terminó en las manos del mejor amigo de su pareja. Fuera como fuera, he aquí un resumen de esta relación tan particular y que nunca debió ser… Todo nos lleva un par de años atrás, después de un catorce de febrero muy frustrado.

_Era un trece de febrero, aparentemente cualquiera. Berwald le acababa de avisar al finlandés de que no iba a poder pasar el día de los Enamorados junto a él, ya que había un proyecto que debía terminar en la mayor brevedad posible. En la voz del sueco, pese a las pocas palabras que pronunció, podía notarse que estaba bastante triste al respecto._

—_Te lo compensaré, lo prometo —le dijo el escandinavo, con cierto temor. Lo último que pretendía era decepcionar al muchacho. Pero si quería llevar dinero a la casa, para que Tino no tuviese que ir a trabajar, entonces tenía que realizar dicho sacrificio._

—_No te preocupes, Berwald. Cuando regreses, haremos algo especial, ¿te parece? —le propuso éste, ya que no quería que su pareja se deprimiera o algo por el estilo. Además, unos días más, no eran demasiado. Lo importante es que lo tendría junto a él._

—_¿Lo dices en serio? —. A veces, le daba la impresión de que Tino era sumamente comprensivo y que era realmente afortunado al tenerlo como pareja. Estaba mucho más aliviado al escuchar esas palabras._

—_Sí, ve a trabajar y no te preocupes por mí —Tino sabía que de todas maneras, se preocuparía así que volvió a reiterarlo. A pesar de que desde inicios del mes anterior, todavía no había podido ver al sueco, podía esperar unos días más. Inclusive se había planteado la posibilidad de ir él mismo a donde se hallaba el escandinavo, con Peter y la cachorra Hanatamago._

_Luego de despedirse, Tino se despidió cariñosamente del sueco. Bueno, ahora tenía una enorme casa para él solo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Todo brillaba de limpio. Suspiró… Ninguno de sus amigos vendría ese día, porque probablemente se estarían preparando para el día siguiente. ¡Agh! En fin, no le quedaba otra más que aguantar._

_Se tiró al sofá a ver la tele. Aunque le había dicho bien que no le importaba que estuviera trabajando arduamente, la verdad era que estaba triste, decepcionado. Se abrazó a una de las almohadas y se recostó por el posa brazos del mueble en cuestión. Sí, entendía perfectamente que tuviera tantas responsabilidades y obligaciones, pero… ¿Qué tanto podían depender de él? Sólo eran unas cuantas horas, no le pedía demasiado._

_Y ahora, tenía que soportar esos estúpidos maratones de películas y series románticas, además de la cantidad de publicidad que había sobre productos especiales para dichas especiales. Al menos, la Navidad era una fecha mucho más importante y más divertida de celebrar, pensó._

_De repente, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y a tocar el timbre como un loco desesperado. Se preguntaba de quién podría tratarse, ya que no esperaba visita alguna. Tampoco estaba demasiado presentable que digamos, aún estaba con sus pijamas y con unas pantuflas de conejo. En fin, no quiso dejar esperar mucho tiempo a esa persona, porque además le estaba volviendo loco lo ruidoso qué era._

_Abrió la puerta. Y..._

—_¡Soy tu nuevo vecino, Tino! —exclamó Mathias y lo abrazó con tal fuerza y entusiasmo, que tumbó al pobre finlandés al suelo._

—_¡¿Eh?! —Por un buen rato, el muchacho no comprendió que le había echado al suelo o le había chocado. Luego se percató de aquel cabello desordenado y brillante, y sabía que no podía tratarse de otro que de cierto danés._

—_Lo siento, lo siento —Sonrió y ayudó a Tino a incorporarse —. ¿No te dijo Berwald que me iba a mudar al otro lado de la calle? —De inmediato, le señaló la casa de enfrente. No era tan grande como la del finlandés y el sueco, pero eso era porque en aquel momento, Mathias era todavía soltero._

_Tino negó con la cabeza. Repasó rápidamente la conversación de casi dos horas que acababa de mantener con el sueco. No recordaba que en algún momento le hubiese mencionado sobre aquel pequeñísimo detalle. Por un momento, creyó que Berwald se lo hubiera ocultado a propósito. O tal vez, debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, no lo había recordado._

_Enseguida, sacudió su cabeza. No quería estar ocupado en esas divagaciones mentales por mucho rato._

—_Oh, bueno, supongo que no tuvo el tiempo de decírmelo —respondió con mucha prisa y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para que el otro no se diera cuenta del súbito nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él. Nunca supo por qué demonios se ponía de ese modo con el danés._

—_Jo, qué imbécil —comentó y luego pasó su mano por los hombros del otro —. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer este día de los Enamorados? Supongo que Berwald y tú… —Hizo un movimiento con las cejas, dando a entender que estaba pensando que ellos iban a hacer el amor todo el día o algo por el estilo._

_Sin embargo, Tino lo corrigió de inmediato._

—_¡No! —exclamó como si ello le molestara. Al darse cuenta del tono de voz que había empleado, intentó calmarse un poco —. Digo, no. Él… Él tiene mucho trabajo así que no podrá venir para estas fechas —respondió con una tristeza que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular._

_A Mathias no le importó acercarse al finés. Parecía que el otro no solamente estaba triste por eso. Así que decidió que era su obligación animarlo un poco. Miró la casa, sobre los hombros de Tino y como estaba vacía y la suya aún estaba de estreno, se le había ocurrido una ingeniosa idea._

—_¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo estos días hasta que regrese Berwald? —indagó éste —. Puedes traer a Hanatamago y a Peter contigo, así no se quedarán solos —explicó, con esa irresistible sonrisa de vendedor, a la cual no se podría resistir nadie._

_Tino lo observó por un buen rato. No le parecía un mal plan. Después de todo, ambos no tenían nada que hacer. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir entre ellos? Así que, con ayuda del hombre, quien llevó al pequeño entre sus brazos, sacó algunas pertenencias que podría necesitar y luego llaveó la puerta._

_Miró una vez más a la puerta y luego siguió a Mathias. _

—_No te preocupes, Tino. A la noche, podrás llamarlo si quieres —dijo sonriente mientras que con una mano intentaba abrir la puerta, puesto que el niño estaba durmiendo cómodamente sobre su hombro._

_Tras dejar al pequeño en la cama de huéspedes y dejar la puerta semi-abierta, para poder escucharle por si se despertara, Tino y Mathias se acomodaron en la sala de estar de éste. El primero no podía despegar sus ojos de toda la decoración que la mencionada habitación. Era tan lujosa… y acorde a la personalidad del danés. Aunque, tanto rojo dañaba un poco a la vista._

—_¿A qué se debe qué no tendrás pareja para mañana? —le preguntó el finés de repente. Estaba un poco cansado del silencio y no quería hablar demasiado del asunto de Berwald. A eso había que añadirle que en verdad, sentía mucha curiosidad por dicha cuestión. Le extrañaba que no hubiera conseguido a alguien y que prefiriera estar con él._

—_No hay ganas. Aparte, ¿por qué no pasarla contigo? Digo, como amigos —aclaró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque, tenía cierta esperanza de que ocurriera algo. Hacía tiempo que andaba buscando alguna oportunidad con el muchacho y ésta era perfecta. Y sabía que era posible que pudiera repetirse, dado el trabajo del sueco._

_Tino se ruborizó un poco. Le animó un poco el hecho de que alguien realmente quisiera pasar el bendito día de San Valentín con él. Se sentía terriblemente mal al pensar eso, pues sabía que Berwald estaría trabajando pero… En fin. Demasiado enredo como para pensar en ello._

—_¡¿Pero qué clase de anfitrión soy?! —exclamó el danés y se levantó en cinco segundos, como si tuviera un resorte —. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo de todo y estoy seguro que alguno será de tu agradó —Guiñó._

—_Ah, esto… —El muchacho no se había puesto a pensar en ello, a pesar de que, realmente tenía hambre. No había comido nada en las últimas horas y estaba con algo de sed, para añadirle al asunto —. Lo que tengas, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias de todas maneras —. Se encogió de hombros y luego le dio una sonrisa._

_Mathias le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Ya que al otro le daba igual lo que le trajera, entonces decidió aprovecharse un poco de ello. Sólo un poco. Cuando vino de vuelta, trajo dos botellas de cerveza. Supuso que Tino no tendría mucho problema en tomar un poco, ya que además estaban solos y Peter estaba durmiendo profundamente._

—_Sólo es una cervecita —El danés le guiñó y tomó asiento a su lado._

—_Bueno, supongo que una no me hará mal —El finlandés se rió un poco. Agarró una de las botellas, sabía que el alcohol que el otro tenía era de la mejor calidad y no siempre podía darse ese gusto. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si tomaba una o dos? Nada, fue lo que supuso._

_Conforme pasaron las horas, las cosas se volvieron bastante entretenidas. Ambos estaban riéndose de tonterías, a veces imitando al sueco, cuando éste se ponía demasiado serio sobre determinados asuntos. Tino se había relajado por completo después de unos cuantos tragos y la verdad era que ni siquiera le importaba lo que Mathias decía de su pareja. _

_Mientras que bromeaban y seguían tomando, el danés se iba acercando cada vez más al finés. No creyó que realmente le importara, porque lo hacía poco a poco. Luego, terminó tan cerca de él que sus brazos estaban alrededor de él y podía ver muy bien la piel sedosa del muchacho._

—_¿Qué tal si…? —Éste empujó a Tino para que se recostara sobre el sofá, casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Por supuesto, el muchacho estaba sorprendido con dicha acción. Eso… eso era sólo una broma, ¿no?_

—_¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó el finlandés, quien no tardó en volverse a poner tenso y muy nervioso. Miró directamente a los enormes y brillantes ojos azules del dueño de la casa, como si buscara una explicación y de inmediato, lo supo. Supo qué iba a suceder luego. Y por alguna razón, no puso ninguna resistencia —. Mathias, no creo que esto… —Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado._

_Sin embargo, éste le acarició lenta y delicadamente el rostro, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. Estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que Tino deseaba, podía ver que aquel estaba luchando internamente entre hacerlo o serle fiel al sueco. Y él iba a ayudarle a decidirse. Un beso aquí, un beso allá…_

—_Nadie lo sabrá —le susurró mientras que continuaba acariciándolo. Aunque tampoco quería parecer que lo estuviera forzando a hacer algo que no quería —. Por supuesto, todo depende de ti. Si quieres, me levanto y no volvemos a hablar del asunto —comentó. Tenía cierta esperanza de que eso no iba a suceder. Hace rato que había estado aguardando para hacer algo por el estilo._

_Tino estuvo pensando un buen rato. Se suponía que esto no debía pasar, estar tan cerca del danés, con su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. No. Debería estar sentado sobre el sofá de su casa y esperar a la llamada de Berwald. Eso era lo que todo bueno novio tendría que hacer. Sin embargo, quería más. Quería probar más. Quería que lo tocara más._

—_Bueno… —Estaba ruborizado hasta las nubes, si eso era posible. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarle después de esas caricias, de esos besos…? Debía tener una fuerte voluntad para hacerlo y tristemente, debido en parte al alcohol que estaba corriendo en su sangre, no podía._

—_Sólo dame una oportunidad —le pidió a través de un suave susurro que erizó la piel del finlandés. Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el otro accediera a su petición,_

—_Está bien —No pudo creer que lo hubiera aceptado. Supuso que, como Berwald estaba lejos y como no había forma de que se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo o lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento._

_Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostado sobre la cama del danés, completamente desnudo. Había sido jodidamente intenso. Lo más intenso que alguna vez había experimentado en su vida. Tal vez, sólo podía compararlo a la primera vez con el sueco. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. _

_Miró hacia al otro lado. El danés estaba durmiendo plácidamente y en todo su esplendor. Literalmente. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el cuerpo que el otro escondía debajo de toda esa ropa. No estaba nada mal… Es decir, era justamente lo que esperaba, e incluso más. Y por un segundo, no pudo despegar su vista del sudoroso cuerpo del danés._

_Y ahí fue cuando el otro despertó._

—_¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó mientras que sonreía triunfalmente._

—_Bueno, tienes… Tienes un buen cuerpo —reconoció mientras que se daba la vuelta, para ocultar su rostro entre las sábanas. No se animaba a mirarle a los ojos a la vez que se lo decía. Simplemente, le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo —. Esto… No volverá a pasar —aclaró de inmediato, algo tembloroso, como si no estuviera muy seguro de ello._

_Mathias se despertó de inmediato cuando escuchó aquellas palabras._

—_¿Eh? —preguntó decepcionado —¿No te gustó como te lo hice? —indagó mientras que posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del finlandés. Lo que le acababa de decir… Bueno, digamos que no era precisamente lo que él deseaba oír. _

—_¡Me encantó! —exclamó Tino y volvió a hundir su rostro contra la almohada. Claro, no quería que el otro tuviese esperanzas de repetir y justo deja escapar eso. Todo muy coherente, pensó. _

—_¿Entonces? Yo pienso lo mismo. Y eres maravilloso en la cama —explicó y luego, le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, al cual siguieron muchos más. Comprendía que Tino no se sintiera cómodo del todo, eso lo tenía bien claro. No obstante, eso no era un obstáculo para él —. Es sólo… Una aventura. ¿Acaso no te sientes aburrido en aquella casa mientras que esperas por Berwald?_

_En eso tenía bastante razón y el finlandés sabía que no podía negarlo. En fin, quizás… Quizás no era tan malo lo que estaba haciendo con Mathias. De cierto modo, parecía que se había ganado un compañero o algo así, mientras que aguardaba por su pareja. Así que de esta manera, comenzó la "aventurilla" con el danés._

Ahora, ya habían pasado dos años de ello. Mathias, de hecho, estaba comprometido con cierto noruego. Pero a pesar de ello, no había querido finiquitar el asunto que tenía con Tino. Y éste tampoco lo había hecho.

Ahora, estaban a tan solo unos minutos de que toda su vida cambiara de una manera que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucros.**

**Advertencia: Violencia explícita.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Estuvo sentado un largo rato sobre la cama de su habitación. Tino se había marchado, antes de que él llegara a la casa. Aunque se suponía que iba a viajar de inmediato a continuar su trabajo y a pesar de haberle dado ese espacio de dos semanas… No podía soportarlo. Lo sabía. No podía tolerar ese inmenso dolor y debía terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

Aquel grito había confirmado todo lo que no quería admitir. Había intentado que ese catorce de febrero fuera especial, lo suficiente para que el muchacho se olvidara de su amante. ¿Acaso creía que era un idiota o algo por el estilo? Hace meses que ya lo olía y no hacía más de dos semanas, que había recibido un devedé en donde ellos dos aparecían.

_Mientras que estaba trabajando en un diseño de un mueble en cuestión, le entregaron un pequeño paquete. No esperaba ningún envío así que estaba muy intrigado de saber quién podía ser el remitente. ¿Era Tino, quién le había remitido un regalo sorpresa? No. Sólo tenía un par de iniciales: L.B._

—_¿L.B? —Sólo conocía a una persona cuyo nombre coincidían con dichas iniciales, la pareja de Mathias. Pero no, no podía ser. Apenas si se habían saludado un par de veces o no. ¿Qué podría haberle enviado?_

_La nota decía lo siguiente: "Esto te interesará mucho. Ciertamente, a mí me llamó mucho la atención." Ladeó su cabeza, no le parecía que tuviera mucho sentido. Sobre todo, al descubrir que aquello contenía un disco de devedé. Dejó escapar un suspiro, en cuanto llegara a su apartamento lo iba a ver._

_Tiró su maleta sobre otro sofá, puso el disco en cuestión dentro del reproductor y lo prendió. _

_De todas las cosas que dicho disco podía haber contenido, ¿tenía que ser eso? Lo detuvo de inmediato. ¿Qué carajo era eso? ¿Por qué Tino y Mathias estaban desnudos sobre su cama? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo con tanta pasión? ¡Ése debería ser él! No, no. Su vista le estaba engañando. Estaba cansado así que…_

_Se sacó los lentes y se limpió los ojos, para poder volver a revisar el video en cuestión._

—"_Te amo, Mathias…" _

_Berwald golpeó con tal fuerza la mesa que terminó con sangre. No, no. Quería creer que eso no podía ser posible. ¿Por qué esas palabras iban dedicadas al danés? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que Tino fuera corriendo a los brazos de otro hombre? _

_Le había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida en hacerle feliz. Y hace más de quince que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él. Y en ningún momento, en ningún segundo, había pensado irse con otro a saciar su hambre sexual. Aunque cuantiosas oportunidades se le habían aparecido… Pero él, él le había sido fiel hasta la médula._

_No. No iba a creerlo._

Miró el arma que recién había adquirido. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Realmente se iba a animar a disparar a alguien? Apenas esa duda asomó por su cabeza, cuando se le vino la cabeza la imagen del danés besando a su pareja y lo detestaba. Lo odiaba. Sí, había conseguido odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

De todos los hombres solteros que existían, ¿por qué tuvo que ser Tino? Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito. No encontraba otra explicación. Y el muchacho sólo había sido víctima de lo que fuera que Mathias le hizo. Eso era. Esa era la única explicación Sin embargo, iba a asegurarse de que no volviera a ponerle una mano encima.,.

Miró una vez más la dirección. El arma lo llevaba guardada en el bolsillo, sobre el saco, para que nadie se percatara de la misma. Bueno, estaba a unos minutos de liquidar con el asunto. Literalmente.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de aquel lugar, Mathias estaba preparando el desayuno para Tino. Desde que el noruego lo había echado, un mes atrás aproximadamente, estaba viviendo allí. Además, ése era el lugar que habían acordado con el finlandés para reunirse, a fin de que nadie pudiera saber qué estaban haciendo o que les pillarán con manos en la masa.

Por supuesto, cuando el danés escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, estaba más que sorprendido. Se le cayeron las dos tazas de café al suelo, pero no les prestó atención. ¿Quién podría venir a ese lugar? Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie de sus conocidos, aparte del muchacho que ahora estaba tendido sobre su cama, sabía que vivía allí. Incluso había firmado con un nombre falso.

Antes de ir a ver a aquella misteriosa persona, fue a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba seguro de que los habían descubierto. Así que, a forma de prevenir cualquier discusión, decidió ir a ver al finlandés.

—No quiero correr el riesgo. Así que cerraré la puerta por un rato, no debería tardar demasiado —comentó éste, con una enorme sonrisa convincente.

Tino se limitó a asentir. No obstante, tenía un horrible presentimiento al respecto. Quería detener a Mathias y huir, o algo así. Pero estaba congelado allí sobre las sábanas, no tanto porque éstas eran lo único que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo, sino porque tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

El danés abrió la puerta y casi se desmayó. De todas las personas del mundo que hubieran podido estar ahí paradas, enfrente a él, Berwald era la que menos esperaba. Se rascó la nuca, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? No importaba. Tenía que despacharlo de su apartamento, en cuanto fuera posible.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te has equivocado! —Sí, esa era la idea que se le había ocurrido para echarle de su piso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó éste, sin inmutarse demasiado.

Mathias tuvo la impresión de que el sueco estaba jodidamente frío. Sí, normalmente era así. Pero ahora le daba la impresión de que estaba tan frío como el cero absoluto. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que lo acababa de descubrir. Vaya, qué situación más incómoda.

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca, Berwald sacó el arma y lo apuntó directamente al pecho. Si ya la cara del sueco le había trasmitido aquella extraña frialdad, esa arma… Bueno, no estaba ayudando demasiado a las circunstancias.

—¡Ah, Berwald! ¡No creo que eso sea necesario! ¡Somos adultos, podemos hablar! —exclamó. Estaba luchando para no mostrar que tenía miedo, pero con una pistola apuntándole directamente al pecho, era bastante difícil.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único dijo el escandinavo mientras que daba pasos hacia adelante, entrando al apartamento. Lo único que quería saber era eso.

Tino, por su lado, abrió con mucha delicadeza la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que ésa era la voz de su pareja. No entendía cómo había conseguido encontrar aquel lugar, pero supuso que era el momento de decirle la verdad. Se puso los calzoncillos y fue hacia la entrada.

Obviamente, no se esperaba que Berwald estuviera con un arma y apuntándola hacia Mathias. Éste giró su cabeza y le pronunció, con la delicadeza para que el otro no lo escuchara: "Vete. Yo me encargo…" Los enormes ojos de Tino se abrieron, como si estuviera luchando internamente, para saber qué se suponía que debía hacer.

—¿Por qué? —De inmediato, se concentró en el escandinavo. Si hablaba lo suficiente, tal vez le podría dar unos cuantos minutos al finlandés para que se escapara por la salida de emergencia. Así que recuperó enseguida su compostura —. ¿Por qué no? Estaba solo, porque tú preferías pasar meses al otro lado del país. Se sentía mal así que quise animarle y…

El primer disparo. Tino tuvo ganas de gritar pero se tapó la boca para que no pudiera escucharlo. Pudo ver que algo de sangre había caído al suelo y se iba esparciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Berwald le descubriera aún. Al menos, hasta que tuviera alguna idea de qué demonios hacer al respecto. Y tenía bien en claro que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Je, no pensé que tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo —comentó de manera desafiante el danés, quien se agarró del hombro derecho, por donde había recibido la bala.

—No estoy jugando —Todavía no podía creer que lo había hecho. Y ahí, estaba corriendo la sangre del otro por sus pies. Ya no había vuelta atrás al asunto.

—¿Oh? —A pesar de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por culpa del dolor que aquello le suponía, su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte. No iba a chillar o quejarse, porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo que el sueco buscaba.

—¿No piensas disculparte? —No entendía realmente por qué Mathias le miraba de ésa forma. ¿Acaso no comprendía que se encontraba en una situación muy poco favorable? Realmente no le importaba, de todas maneras, iba a matarlo.

El herido se limitó a reír. No le iba a brindar esa maldita satisfacción aunque le diera puñaladas en el pecho. Iba a morir con esa sonrisa, si era necesario. Pero si de algo en realidad estaba muy seguro, era que no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto de haberse revolcado al finlandés.

—No. Cada gemido que le di a Tino, cada orgasmo que él sintió… —Lo pronunció con la altivez y soberbia que siempre lo había caracterizado. Se encogió como pudo, ya que el dolor de su hombro no le impedía moverse demasiado.

Tino cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el segundo disparo y el horrible grito que el danés pegó. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Todo esto era su culpa, solamente su culpa y él era quién debía estar allí. Era realmente injusto que eso estuviera ocurriendo, sólo por los celos de uno y la altanería del otro. Todo le parecía tan absurdo, que rogaba que solamente se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. No obstante, la sangre le decía otra cosa muy distinta, que era la más pura realidad.

—¡Basta! —gritó sin querer ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera tenía un plan de qué iba a hacer al respecto o qué le diría al sueco para que se detuviera. Sólo… sólo quería que todo se detuviera de una maldita vez.

Tanto Berwald como Mathias se sorprendieron de la aparición súbita del finlandés. Éste estaba temblando como hoja a punto de caerse por acción del viento. Sin embargo, parecía estar determinado a estar allí, en medio de esos dos.

—Tino, vete —le ordenó Mathias, mientras que se tapaba el muslo, donde le había dado la segunda bala. Lo único que quería era que todo se acabara de una maldita vez, el dolor ya estaba siendo intolerable. ¿Esto era lo que planeó Berwald? ¿Torturarle de esta manera? Si no fuera porque no podía levantarse, le hubiera dado una paliza con sus propias manos.

El escandinavo miró al finlandés. No le dijo una sola palabra, pero estaba realmente sorprendido. Hasta el último momento, se había aferrado a la esperanza de que Mathias le estaba jugando una mala pasada, de que todo estaba formando parte de su imaginación y que Tino no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Sin embargo, estaba ahí mismo, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior.

Éste no le dirigió la mirada, si no que directamente se agachó para revisar las heridas del danés. ¿Por qué lo prefería a él? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por él? ¡Ni siquiera se molestó en seguirle el día de San Valentín! No comprendía nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Sólo vete —le volvió a repetir Mathias —No es nada —insistió, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! —exclamó. Sabía muy bien que le estaba dando la espalda a un arma y que eso era probablemente lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho. No obstante, no le importaba eso. Para nada. Tenía que cubrir aquellas heridas y luego llamar a emergencias, o algo así.

Sacó algunos trapos que había encontrado cerca y las ató sobre las heridas. Sí, había perdido demasiado sangre pero tal vez… Tal vez, si llamaba enseguida a una ambulancia, sólo tendría que pasar un par de semanas allí y luego podría continuar con su vida.

No obstante, el danés estaba mucho más pendiente del sueco. Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de cometer alguna tontería. Quería empujar a Tino de allí, pero si la vida se le acababa ahí mismo, era su rostro lo que quería ver por última vez.

Berwald estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia. No era él así. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Porque eso no se suponía que debía suceder. Le atendía al danés con demasiado cuidado y delicadeza. Pero en ningún momento, en ningún sólo momento le había dirigido la palabra.

Estaba harto de la situación, de que lo trataran cómo un estúpido. Realmente, estaba enfadado y nada, no había nada más en el mundo que le importara. Quería que ese jodido dolor se acabara de una vez, así que sin pensarlo más allá, jaló del gatillo.

Mathias intentó advertirle pero el otro no llegó a escucharlo. Sólo presionó el gatillo y… Se acabó. Sólo pudo mirar los ojos azules del danés, completamente llenos de desesperación y rabia. Gritos, gritos de alguien. Pero no pudo dilucidar de quién o quiénes provenían.

—Lo siento mucho, Berwald —Fueron las últimas palabras que había conseguido pronunciar antes de que su mundo se volviera intensamente oscuro.

¿Alguien estaba llorando sobre él? Podía reconocer las lágrimas. Y aunque lo intentara, no podía levantar su mano. Tampoco podía ver con claridad el rostro. Sólo podía escuchar lamentos, gritos y palabras que no podía entender.

A eso le siguió un dolor, un intenso dolor, que cada vez más disminuía, hasta que dejó sentirlo. Luego una intensa oscuridad… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ése era el precio a pagar por el pecado que había cometido con Mathias? Sí, si eso le daba más paz al sueco entonces… Sí. Porque había sido un tonto. Porque no le había explicado cómo debía hacerlo. Porque se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Porque no había podido mantener la promesa de serle fiel para siempre…

Dicen que hay dos tipos de amores: los que matan y los que se mueren. Supongo que a veces, se dan ambos…

* * *

Hace mucho que no tenía tanta inspiración. En fin... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
